


sins of the flesh

by sneakygeit



Series: ravenous boyz - fanart [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Sibling Incest, generous catholic symbolism, lynchcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: The Lynch boys working out some issues?





	sins of the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the title, words are literally.. my weakest suit.
> 
> A little something I drew for a friend's birthday last year. I enjoyed looking up all sorts of Catholic things for this piece. Did you know the eagle could be a symbol of "the sins of pride and worldly power"? But also one who rescues, lifts you up. Snake - obv - sinful temptation, malicious enemy... A sprinkle of the Lynch crest here and there, et voilà.

  



End file.
